Reborn? Not so much
by Shirogane
Summary: crack pot idea, just something that come to my fancy. XanXSqu, Varia and Slytherin...nothing change yet, everything will never be the same. The Wizarding world will never know what hit them!


In Eden The Snakes slithers

--- Au xover ---

Hitman Reborn! Harry Potter

---

Varia --- Slytherin Centric

---

Superbi Squalo was many things, call by even more names that he had lost count years ago but none of them had been a deep sleeper, in fact he's so easy to disturb Bel, one of his fellow assassin had make it a game to annoy the swordsman when he was resting. It was no surprised that when Squalo woke up to the fire works that seem to be produce by quite a number of illusionists he was not amused. In fact for a split second there he thought Bel had paid Mammon to play some trick on him once again-

Only when he recalled very clearly that Mammon had die- those who only knew Mammon by reputation was very shock at her action but the core members of Varia was not surprised. For someone seemingly very selfish and money grabbing, the cursed Illusionist do have honor as twisted and blacken as her heart had been but honor neither less---

A hiss escape his lips as he bit back the groan of pain when a headache nearly split open his skull, passing a long streams of memories, words, names, faces, events and feeling that was alien to the swordsman.

A pale hand grab his left arm- with a good hand- not the one he sacrificed to mark his success in the way of his sword- further tells him that this body was not his own but he had claim it when the original soul was too weak but to be devoured by his own- grey eyes harden in steel as it trained like a ravenous shark that had catch sense of blood in his territory.

He may not be Lucius Malfoy but one thing the two of them had in common had been to take 'good' care of those who post a threat toward his personally well being-

"Lucius, snap out of it, we're leaving-" Snape- no Severus, Lucius memory had called the man grunt in surprised as the pale hair man got out of his hold and literally pounced on the unsuspecting enemy wizard that had thought he already taken down the Malfoy with his curses.

Severus frowned as he could hear the clear snap of bone from where he was standing and from the way the brown robed wizard was struggling then hung limp it was not hard to tell Lucius did something other than snap the man's wand arm clean-

"Malfoy, we need to get going." Severus did not like to stay behind as he could hear the familiar crisp snap of apparations. All the dark wizards that had been in battle were leaving and from the way their enemies were not it was clear they had lost this round.

"We are, I'm just not going without a souvenir to take home with me." Malfoy gave him a blood thirsty smile- one Severus never seen appear on the man's face for nearly thirty years he had known the other wizard- but now was not the time to dwell on the weirdness of the other.

"Finally. Let's move out." Severus put his hand over the other wizard's shoulder and apparate---

---

Lucius dump the unconscious wizard he took hostage at the feet of Bellatrix- if he didn't know better just from Lucius' memory of the female he could dare say the Black- Lestrange was nearly as bad in getting off pain and torture as Belphegor and Lussuria but it serve him well. He did not like getting his blade rusted with guts and other unidentified organisms.

"Get what ever you can out of him but don't turn him into Longbottoms, Bellatrix." Squalo sneers at the smirk the witch was sending him. He really didn't bring back someone just for fun. He wants information.

Who are their new enemy- one that target the Order of Phoenix and Ministry's Auroras the same time as they did Death Eaters---

"Malfoy, our Lord summons you." The pale hair man whirl around and glare death at the cowering fool that betray everything he knew to be Voldemort's servant.

"In Master's Room I presume." Letting blood lust tinted his feature Peter shrunk back like he was slap- watching the notorious pure blood black wizard march down toward their Master's room, the former Gryffindor whimpered as he felt his cold sweats soak through his grey robes.

"My...my...I wonder what got brother-in-law so fire up? He usually are more subtle than this?" Bellatrix whispered in a sing song voice. " But I'm not complaining...wakey wakey, my dear boy, Bella is all ears for a good story..." Dark eyes gleam with unholy light as a fiendish smile train right on to the slump figure by her feet...

Death, sometime is a blessing.

---

Voldemort snorted inwardly as he watch a long pale hair wizard walked into the room he was resting in. No matter how long and what world he was in...he just couldn't get rid of the trash that follow him around with that girly long hair and---

His prob had him paused as he train his blood red eyes at the other--- this was new...where did - how did Lucius Malfoy knew about 'Varia'? A deeper prob had Voldemort snap his head back and let out a deep throated laugh--

How ironic- even the life beyond could not rid of him the 'Shark'...

"...Lord Voldemort?" Malfoy's face was twisted to form one of confusion as the red eyed dark lord threw the glass of wine daring the other to dodge. Red wine dyed those pale strands into a tinted pink and crystal shards dripped all over the other. Voldemort smiled to himself as he bare his teeth to the stunted man who could do nothing but gaped at him.

" Bow at my feet, trash. You're suppose to be a shark that could trace blood better than any hound yet you're so slow a snail could out run you."

"....Xanxus?"

---

Mammon.

The Illusionist just have to pull a fast one even when she was facing Death- Lucius sighed as he sat by his Lord's feet and rubbing dry his hair with the towel the house elf prepare after the annoying critter use magic to clean off the wine that the red eyed man who still like to throw at him.

"...What do you think of this Lord Zansum?" Lucius finger through the parchments Bellatrix so eagerly hand over to Voldemort.

"Worthless trash, but it serve a good distraction to get Dumbledore and the Ministry's attention away from us." Voldemort was far from stupid, ever since Xanxus devoured what ever was left of Voldemort's soul after the former dark lord split it to create Horucrux, all of Death Eater's plans and movement had took a turn to more cunning and cold blooded.

"..What do you plan to do?" Lucius look up from where he was sitting almost like a well train pet. Voldemort gave an amused snort. "Nothing, I'm stopping all Death Eater's outward movements and I'm turning all our forces underground. I don't need to be targeted by three different fractions at once. But...if this Zansum wants war...I will give him war."

"Good, my sword will be your shield and blade, my honor will always be your at most satisfaction." Lucius bow his head and lean in placing a kiss on the dark lord's ring finger like he had done countless time as Squalo.

"...Talk about what you need to do...don't you think it's time for you to get back home and see your new born son the first time?" Voldemort tease maliciously.

Lucius stumble as he catch himself. Son? He wasn't even married--- wait, Lucius was- to a Black witch name Narcissa--- slapping a gloved hand over his face Lucius cursed his dumb luck and Mammon and his Lord who was having fun at his expenses.

"Yes, my Lord. I'll go and see my son."

---

ONE SHOT?


End file.
